User blog:Simplest/EU Packets
Browsing through the EU-related pages, I've noticed that some parts of various pages seem partially confused on what the EU Packetting feature is. This post will hopefully clear things up. Packets *To clear things up: EU Packets are like catagories of similar but different things. So if there was 1,000,000,000EU/t, it could be 1,000,000,000ULV Packets, 3,150,000 LV Packets, 7,812,500 MV Packets, 1,953,125 HV Packets, or 488,282 EV Packets. For LV, the Gross EU has to be greater than or equal to 32. ≥32 For MV, the Gross EU has to be greater than or equal to 128. ≥128 For HV, the Gross EU has to be greater than or equal to 512. ≥512 For EV, the Gross EU has to be greater than or equal to 2048. ≥2048 *Note that it says Gross EU, which means all the EU created combined. EU-Reader gives Average EU, not Gross EU. ULV can be all values of EU because everything is able to be divided by 1. However this is usually not the case as it is extremely inefficient. Solar Arrays There is an exception for Solar Arrays. LV Arrays will emit 1/4 of the total LV Packet capacity; it will emit 8EU/t at LV EU. MV Arrays will emit 1/2 of the total MV Packet capacity; it will emit 64EU/t at MV EU. HV Arrays will emit the HV Packet capacity; it will emit the full 512EU/t at HV EU. Cable EU Loss *Please note when calculating EU, measure from the start, not the end to eliminate EU loss over cables. Cable EU Loss does not change the packet it is in. If the Gross EU generated was 512HV EU/t, and lost 22EU/t through cable loss, it will still remain as an HV Packet, it just less EU provided. Packet Combining EU Packets will always combine to form the highest packet used. So if you place an HV Array and an LV Array on the same line, it will remain to be an HV Packet only, and combine the Gross EU/t Converting via Transformers The 1-Dotted Side is the Named Side. ([[LV Transformer|'LV' Transformer]], [[MV Transformer|'MV' Transformer]], and [[HV Transformer|'HV' Transformer]]) The 3-Dotted Side is the Converting Side. Provide any Packet within 1 step to convert to the named side. *This means you can transform to MV using a Redstoned LV Transformer, or an MV Transformer. There are 2 ways transformers work. *Reducing (Stepping Down) EU Packets. From EV to LV. This can be done to get an example 2048EU/t in LV. *Enhancing (Stepping Up) EU Packets. From LV to EV. When transforming an example LV 8EU/t to EV. The result will be EV 2048EU/t because of the way transformers work. How enhancing EU Packets work is by storing EU inside the transformer and then releasing the EU in bursts when it reaches the output capacity. This burst can be shortenned to up to 1 Tick. So if you have an LV Array connected to a transformer than steps up to MV, it will emit MV 128EU/t in bursts of 16-Tick charges. It will take 16 Ticks to charge to 128EU when provided 8EU/t. This is a 16:1 Ratio (16 ticks per step) If you have 16 LV Arrays emitting 128EU/t Gross EU, and stepped up to MV. It will be a 1:1 Ratio. (1 tick per step) : LV 128EU/t stepped up to MV 128EU/t using an MV Transformer, or Redstoned LV Transformer. Cable Packet Limit The different cables limit to Packet Sizes, not EU amount. So you can safely pass 1,953,125 HV Packets (1,000,000,000EU/t) through a Glass Fibre Cable and not blow up. TL; DR 2048EU/t is capable of being a Low Voltage EU Packet. 2048EU/t does not mean it is Extreme Voltage, but it is able to be. Category:Blog posts